Candlehead sings the National Anthem
by Agent BM
Summary: Candlehead is tasked with singing the national anthem at a big racing competition, but she has no idea what that is. Will she get the song right before the race ends? Maybe not, or maybe she will, you'll have to read and find out


**Candlehead sings the national anthem**

**I don't own any song or Wreck it ralph**

A big event known as Pod Racing Weekend was going on in the arcade. The event was starting in the game Star Wars Pod Racers, and guess who was chosen to sing the National anthem for the event. You guessed it, it's Candlehead

(Star wars Pod Racers: Planet Tatooine)

A crowd of screaming fans sat in the stands as pod racers drove up to the starting line

"Welcome everybody to Pod Racing Weekend" shouted a man in a suit

The crowd cheered

"We have a big racing weekend for you all, but here to start the event, Racer Candlehead from the game Sugar rush will sing the american National anthem" said the man in suit

"Good luck Candlehead" said Vanellope who was standing in a pit with Candlehead

"Relax i got this" said Candlehead before walking up to face the crowd

"Whenever you're ready" said Rancis

Candlehead cleared her throat

"Oh beautiful for spacious skies. Oh i know i had the words written in here somewhere" said Candlehead

"That's not the national anthem" said Vanellope

"Let her figure that out" said Rancis

Candlehead lifted one of her jacket sleeves where a flash card was taped to her arm

"For amber waves of grain" sang Candlehead

She lifted her other jacket sleeve

"For purple mountain" sang Candlehead

She removed her boots and took off a sock

"Majesties" sang Candlehead

She removed her other sock

"Upon the fruited plain" sang Candlehead

She removed her jacket and ripped her shirt off where a piece of paper was taped to her chest\

"America, America, god shed this grace on me" sang Candlehead

She took her hat off

"And crown thy good with brotherhood" sang Candlehead

She took off her skirt and was standing in the hot sand wearing nothing but her panties with a piece of paper taped to it

"From sea to shining sea" sang Candlehead

The audience was silent

Vanellope walked up to her

"Candlehead, that's not the national anthem" said Vanellope

"You mean i'm standing nearly naked in the hot sand with the lyrics to the wrong song taped to my body?" asked Candlehead

"Pretty much" said Vanellope

"Sorry everyone, wrong song, Don't worry i'll get it right by the next race" shouted Candlehead to the crowd

(Hero's duty)

"Welcome everyone to race number 2 in hero's du-

Candlehead interrupted the announcer

"I think i got it this time" said Candlehead

"Really? Then let's hear it" said the announcer

"My country tis of thee, sweet land of liberty-

"Wrong song Candlehead" said the announcer

"The national anthem goes like this, doo dah, doo dah. The national anthem goes like this, all the doo dah day" sang Candlehead

"Candlehead, the national anthem doesn't go like that" said the announcer

"Aw man, i'll be back at the next race" said Candlehead annoyed

"Do you think she'll ever get it right?" asked Ralph who was sitting in the stands with Vanellope

"Knowing her, i'm not sure" said Vanellope

(Super back to the future trilogy)

"Candlehead aren't you done that?" asked the announcer

"I'm sure i got it this time" said Candlehead

She cleared her throat

"Home, Home on the range-

"Not even close candles" said the announcer

"Come on seriously?" asked Candlehead

(Simpsons racing)

"Bring on the racing" shouted Homer Simpson

"Yeah before i lose my temper" shouted Moe

"The race will start after the national anthem" said Candlehead

"This should be good" said Barney

"Should Auld Aquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?" sang Candlehead

"Wrong song" shouted Lisa Simpson

"Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee A, my oh my what a wonderful day" sang Candlehead

"Not even close" shouted Principal Skinner

"It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the muppets-

"You're way off" shouted Lisa

(Day 2 of racing: Dinosaur hunters)

"It's a small world after all" sang Candlehead

"Will you just stop already?" asked someone

"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, shining at the end of everyday" sang Candlehead

"Wrong" shouted Felix

"S-U-G-A-R, Jump into your racing kart say-

"That's our game's song Candlehead" shouted Taffyta

(Sugar Rush)

"Welcome to the last race of the weeke-

Candlehead rushed on stage with lyric sheets and knocked Vanellope to the side

"I'm sure the national anthem's in here somewhere" said Candlehead as she searched through her song sheets

"This should be good" said Vanellope to herself

"Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a pony" sang Candlehead

"Wrong song again Candles" said Vanellope

"Oh Suzanna, don't you cry for me" sang Candlehead

"Not even close" said Vanellope

"I wish i was in the land of cotton, old times they are not forgotten. Look away, look away, look away, Dixieland" sang Candlehead

"Try again" said Vanellope

"Everybody's got a laughing place, a laughing place, to go ho ho" sang Candlehead

"Nope" said Vanellope annoyed

"I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day" sang Candlehead

"Sorry but that's not it" said Vanellope

"He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard, he's the angry nintendo-

"Wrong again, that song isn't even close" said Vanellope

"Rock a bye baby on the tree- oh forget it i'm never gonna get it" said Candlehead before storming off stage angrily

Candlehead went back home and went on her computer

"Maybe the national anthem's on here" said Candlehead

She spent an hour searching even though tons of websites had the song and found it. She quickly ran back to the track but all the fans were gone because the race was over

"I found it. Oh say can you see- hey where'd everybody go?" asked Candlehead

**(The End)**

"Come on this isn't fair, i spent all weekend trying to get this right" said Candlehead

"Sorry Candles, maybe next time" said Vanellope

"Ok" said Candlehead


End file.
